


Silver

by Renrentei



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, It's not that dark I swear, Juhaku toooo, Just me loving the finalis, M/M, OC insert, Sinja allll the waaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renrentei/pseuds/Renrentei
Summary: He just wanted to travel, being one of the last of his kind he had decided to forget the past. So how did he end up being friends with a certain general, hook up with a prince and being chased by a Magi? Not to mention being fought by two certain king vessels who seem to never leave him alone. He was sure there was something better to do with their lives than stalk him.





	Silver

The first time Alibaba saw him he couldn’t help but be captivated by how exotic he looked, his long scarlet hair was braided with glass beads that glinted by every movement he made. His ears were pierced, earrings of jade on each ear, he had face paint too, or were those tattoos?  Three small triangles as red as his hair were situated just below his right eye. Like most finalis, his eyes matched his hair framed by thick dark lashes.

He didn’t know what a finalis was doing in Qi’shian, since according to Sinbad’s books the finalis race were almost extinct, consumed by slavery. But this particular finalis didn’t look like a slave, he could even pass up as a merchant. His clothes were as colourful and rich as those court officials back on Balbadd.

He also wanted to question the huge pack on his back, almost as big as him. He was a staggering 6’7 but his pack even exceeded his height and seemed to be filled with odd and ends probably things he collected through his life. Alibaba could tell that the man was a traveller, he could smell sand, grass and even the ocean, though the scents were mixed it had somehow suited him.

“What is your business in Qi’shian sir?’ though asking that to a customer was probably perceived as rude and the man would probably tell him to mind his own business (those eyes were intense!), the blonde was surprised that he actually answered, politely too.

“I just wanted to check out the dungeon.” Well of course he was, the dungeon was one of the reasons Qi’shan’s economy was stable, it had become a tourist spot over the years.

“Are you planning on capturing it?” he couldn’t help but ask, after all he had plans on capturing the dungeon too and he couldn’t afford to have competition. If what he read about finalis were true then capturing a dungeon would be an easy feat for the man. Unless he could get him on his side, that would help a lot.

“Nah, my magoi’s too low to even support a Djinn.” His statement surprised the third prince, the man had knowledge on dungeons and probably magic as well, but did he really just wanted to take a look at the dungeon? It seems fishy, most of the tourists he met wanted to capture it themselves……….let’s just say he never met them again.

He didn’t ask or spoke again after that, when he had dropped the man off in the markets he was surprised by his pay. Almost triple as his usual wage, he must’ve looked like an idiot in front of the man for he laughed.

“Relax kid, you deserved it. Why don’t you treat yourself tonight?” he winked as the blonde could feel himself blush, not that the man was implying something by saying to treat himself but he just seem to think of the wrong things at the wrong time.

“Food is the essence of life after all.” So that’s what he meant, the blonde couldn’t help but blush further, what a dirty mind he had.

Then the man disappeared in the crowd of people, leaving him standing clueless on the dirt street.

* * *

 

The second time Alibaba saw him was at Amon’s dungeon, he still looked pretty much the same except  he was at Jamil’s side and had a metal collar on. His ridiculous pack was gone along with his extravagant clothes. He was wearing a simple white tunic, similar to the other slave huge slave next to him But unlike the two slaves who were obviously abused by the city Lord, the finalis looked healthy as ever. He had even waved at him casually when they crossed paths.

“Yo kid!” he greeted and Alibaba not even recognising the atmosphere around them. Jamil obviously annoyed was about to stab the finalis with his sword when the red haired man caught it with his bare hand. His demeanor changing completely.

“Ah master, it’s dangerous to wave that around. We wouldn’t like Morimor getting hurt don’t we?” he was smiling but the aura around him didn’t match it. Jamil, obviously scared didn’t fight back, and it was really surprising to see Jamil being intimidated by his own slave. How did the man even managed to be a slave? Did he cross the city lord somehow?

When they approached Aladdin, Alibaba felt panic. The man wasn’t sympathizing with Jamil isn’t he?

“W-wait! What’re you doing?!” he asked the finalis as he picked Aladdin up, his sharp eyes faced his brown ones.

“Sorry kid, as much as I don’t want to do this. I’m a slave now, I have to follow my master.” Alibaba was confused, the words didn’t match his face at all. It actually looked like he was being cruel, smiling so brightly like that.

“Stop making pointless conversations with the commoner.” Came Jamil’s voice and the blonde didn’t miss the shift of annoyance in the man’s face, but it was gone as quickly with Aladdin in his arms he ran over to Jamil.

“Stop acting you have a stick up your ass master!” If he didn’t have important things to worry about, he would’ve laughed at Jamil’s red face. It looked like his head was going to explode, but again surprisingly Jamil didn’t fight back.

It was as if the city lord was afraid of his own slave, and obviously the finalis could break free any time he wanted to but he didn’t.

He spotted him before Aladdin and the other finalis did, but he didn’t point it out. Instead he grinned at him, exposing some pretty sharp canines.

“Your friend has been left to die!” It was pretty comical, and Alibaba himself wanted to say that he was very much alive thank you very much. But he had two finalis below who may or may not be on their side, but the man just had to blow his cover.

“Can people be brought back to life?” he had asked aloud just as Aladdin threw his pack at the girl and unfurled his turban, he jumped, amazed by how the carpet haven’t dropped him off yet.

“Sorry about this, but we need to get going. Hopefully we’ll meet again!” Aladdin addressed the two finalis, for a moment the third prince felt relief but when the two finalis started to run on walls, well he was terrified.

“Why didn’t I try this before?! This feels great af!” the red haired man looked like he was enjoying himself while running upward and the girl next to him seem to contemplate to hit some sense to him or not.

* * *

He hadn’t really expected for the male finalis to stop the girl from going after Aladdin and for him to actually knock her out cold. Jamil seeing how he seemed to be at the bottom now had his anger riling him up. He couldn’t help but feel stupid at fearing this man, he was nothing but an arrogant coward.

But they were at the dungeon now, life was at stake here making status meaningless.

With the city lord enraged it made him read his movements easily, years of his training in royal swordplay carved in every movement he made. Jamil was arrogantly talking now which was a no no when it comes to real life fighting (unless you were very brave or very stupid).

A little sidestep, some parries here and there and he can’t help but feel disappointment, surely a city lord was better than this. This fight wasn’t even considered a serious one, he had a lot of openings and if he was a cold blooded murderer then it would only take a swing to cut him up into pieces.

He hadn’t felt this way in a long time as he glared down at Jamil. Sure it had made some pretty awful memories resurface but he would never throw away his pride as a prince.

Suddenly a clap was heard and he almost forgot the other finalis, he looked older than Alibaba but right now he reminded Alibaba of the kids who often watch his fencing, his eyes sparkling.

“I haven’t seen awesome swordplay like that since Sharkkan!” Just who was this man really?, turning back to Jamil he pointed his dagger at his neck.

“All right buddy! You don’t make any funny moves and I don’t have any reason to take your life.” Not that he really planned on killing him but he had to threaten him just in case.

“Just hand over Aladdin’s flute and were square got it?”

But looks like Jamil was a lot more stupid than he thought.

“Morgiana! Come and save me now!”

He turned when he heard a yelp and hardly had the time to duck a bone crushing kick, he turned just to find the other finalis on the ground but still conscious.

“Hey no fair Morgianna, you’re actually a pretty good actor.” So Morgianna faked her fainting, he really shouldn’t mess with finalis any time now and in the future. But judging from the glare she gave him as he looked up he couldn’t help but feel that he was in the presence of a monster, a freakishly strong monster.

“Aww, what’s the matter? I thought you were ready for everything?” Jamil mocked, but he grinned back. This plan of his could either save him and Aladdin or get him killed in the process, it was worth a shot and by far the only choice he had.

“Morgianna, come with me!” he held out his hand to the girl as the two looked at him with shock and uncertain faces.

“Think about it, this is your chance! This is a dungeon, if you were to run away from the boss here no one would know about it! You don’t have to be scared of a guy like him! So fight with me, fight for your freedom!”

“Preach brother preach.” The male finalis was still on the floor, but he found it strange that he wasn’t doing anything, surely he must be stronger than Morgianna?

They all turned to the female finalis, everything depended on her choice now. When she took nimble steps forward he couldn’t help but smirk in victory as he enjoyed the look on Jamil’s face.

But again the tables were turned when he could feel himself flying through the air but before he could hit the column behind them he was hit with muscle and skin. Definitely more better than stone and concrete, red obscured his vision as a strong pair of arms wrapped around him and completely ripping him away from Morgianna’s grip.

“I told you she was a good actor!” he was sailing through the air again but this time safely, they both landed at a safe distance away from the two as the man set him down.

“YOU! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!” the finalis let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, the colourful beads glinting and clanking against each other.

“But master, you haven’t given me a recent order. So what order was I supposed to disobey?”

“I’ve had enough of you two trash! Let me teach you how to use a slave, do you think you can use her like I do?! What gives you the right to order my slave huh?”

Suddenly he handed Morgianna his sword, a smile on his face.

“Hey Morgianna, come here and kill these two plebians.”

He grit his teeth, there was no way he could match against her strength, sure he didn’t hit the stone column but the impact against the man was still strong and he didn’t know what the male finalis might do.

“Oh that’s really low master, using my weakness against me.” The male finalis was relaxed even with Morgianna approaching them with a sword and Jamil chanting about killing, the blonde glanced at his face he could see how the finalis’s face was slowly contorting into a snarl. He was barefoot and Alibaba was startled when the ground beneath his feel started to crack.

“But I can’t stand you hurting my race.” He ran forward towards Morgianna in speed he didn’t know someone could possess.

He grabbed the sword from her hand and pushed it against the marble ground, destroying it completely.

“Listen up you sorry side character!” he pointed at Jamil. “There is no way I would stoop that low and be your slave, I still have my pride as a finalis! You went back against your promise so now I’m not your slave any longer, along with Morgianna.”

The usual smile on his face was gone and this time replaced with a glare so similar to Morgianna’s , a red beast.

“Alibaba, are you okay?” he hadn’t noticed Aladdin approach a stone staff on his hand.

“Yeah, but you’d better be careful. Those two are trouble.”

* * *

 

 Alibaba didn’t understand how the male finalis could be strong sometimes and turn out to be weak other times. He had witnessed the man’s strength countless times in the dungeon and the blonde could say that an adult’s finalis’s strength was on a different level from an adolescent’s one.

The only explanation was that he was holding himself back against Morgianna as they all watched her face off against Aladdin. But it seems like his blue haired friend still had a lot of secrets to share as strange bird like creatures flooded to him, directing it to Morgianna as it surrounded her and trapped her on a column.

Jamil started to spout some nonsense about being royalty as the male finalis again was miraculously standing straight. He sent a soft kick at Jamil’s back but that was enough to let him choke.

“Stop it with that BS already, you think you can be king? I doubt every Magi in this world could stand you as their candidate.”

The glare was still there as even Aladdin was doing the same.

“Heh, King? I don’t know what you’re talking about but for something as grand as that, I cannot think of anyone less deserving sir.”

Despite the pain on his body, he couldn’t help but grin. Seeing the reaction of the city lord was satisfying as hell. Aladdin approached him, asking the usual questions as he waved his worries off.

“Man, you were awesome! What was that? Say, are you a magician?” he asked his blue haired friend, honestly he had a lot of questions to the boy. He really had no idea what he was really.

“You were so much cooler than I would ever have ever imagined! I really have no idea what you are..”

Aladdin again gave him a right smile, the light of the dungeon couldn’t compare to the boy’s glowing face.

“What are you talking about Alibaba? You’re the one who wanted to go on Dungeon Diving, that’s why we’re here! I’m your friend!”

He was surprised, the kid looked serious and sincere of his declaration.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Aladdin’s glowing flute and the booming voice that echoed through the treasure room.

“Who will be king?”

The seemingly useless trinkets suddenly changed to metal, making the treasure room bright as ever. He searched his surroundings as a torrent of wind and smoke filled the room. He spotted red hair whipping near a pot where the disturbance seemed to be coming from.

A large body of blue revealed itself, it’s eyes roaming over all of them.

It’s gaze was first landed on Jamil but it had only lasted a moment.

“No, you cannot be”

Then at the female finalis as she looked alarmed.

“You there girl?....no, too small. But I can feel a strong desire to live coming from you.”

Then at the male finalis, it leaned its head until they were both face to face. The finalis who used to be all smiles was staring at the blue giant seriously, his lips pursed.

“You would’ve been an excellent candidate but your magoi is smaller than hers.”

The finalis let out a smirk.

“Stop playing games Djinn, even if my magoi could supply you, I doubt you would want me as your master.”

Alibaba realized at the same time that the big blue mass of a body was actually the Djinn of a dungeon, his memories of reading Sinbad’s adventure books was finally proving to be useful.

The Djinn seemed to agree as his calculative gaze landed on him.

“What about you?” he couldn’t help the trickle of sweat on his back, until the Djinn sighed, as if disappointed.

“Wha-What kind of reaction was that?!” he yelled, his annoyance getting the better of him. He worked hard in capturing the dungeon! Almost dying in the process!

“You humans are so tiny. I cannot hear you at all.” The Djinn shrinked his body until he almost stood a head over them all. His gaze was still perceptive and calculative as ever.

“What about the rest? Let’s see, hmm. Oh! Well, well…”

The Djinn’s eyes landed on Aladdin next to him, bowing as well.

“If it isn’t the Magi..”

* * *

The first time Morgianna met him, she was well..in shock. She was not ignorant of the things happened to her race, so seeing a finalis other than herself felt surreal.

He had suddenly appeared and she wondered just what was going on with the strange events going on around her. First it was that blue haired boy who had cut off her shackles, next it was the finalis who had suddenly appeared in her master’s mansion.

“I’ll have you a deal.” The man started as she couldn’t help but stare at his features, almost the same as hers. His braids would swing around, the beads braided to those crimson locks looked hypnotizing at every move the man made.

Her master looked delighted, just a sniff and she could tell of the hidden men just inside the closet. Word of the male finalis reached them the moment he had entered Qui’shan which was why Jamil said something about her having a new companion.

“And really, I’d rather do this in a civil manner. Your men are no match against me.” The city lord was surprised at first, but Jamil let out a smile as he called the men out. One of them was Goltas, holding some peculiar handcuffs.

“Good good!” he clapped his hands, grinning at the same time, showing off some really sharp canines that she had the urge to feel if she had the same traits.

“Now, what is it that you want?” she wondered about that as well, she had heard whispers on how the man had singlehandedly defeated the guards who’s strength was almost on par with hers.

“Simple, see I’m trying to look for the people part of my race and I just happen to hear about a finalis slave here at Qui’shan.” Her eyes widened a bit as Jamil sent her a glare, she couldn’t help but gulp fearing what her master must’ve assumed about the man had stated.

“And?”

“I’m sure you won’t give her to me willingly so how about this? Why don’t we go dungeon diving?” the people present let out a gasp, except for her, Goltas and her master who looked like he was about to burst a vein.

“You want to take Morgianna away from me?”

She couldn’t help but be in disbelief, just what was this man planning?

“Yes, we go dungeon diving and I’ll volunteer being your slave for the whole time we would spend in that dungeon. if we get to capture it, then you can keep her with me included.”

She wanted to shout on how ridiculous this man was, Jamil hardly kept his part on deals, but dungeon diving?! She knew that the tower in the city was a dangerous place to go in of course and how many people they had to entertain never to be seen the next day.

 “And if we fail?”

“Then you should free me and Morgianna.”

It seemed almost impossible living a life without being bound by chains.

“Master Jamil, someone has entered the dungeon!”

* * *

The second time she had seen him was after the capturing of the dungeon, it had been a few days of her being free and she was now working under a new person, with wages included. Alibaba bought the mansion, liberating all the slaves in the city and was now the new city lord.

“Morimor!” the finalis called out, and she pouted at the nickname. The finalis was waving for her to come closer as she followed. They walked through the town, there wasn’t much change in the markets except for the absence of slaves and the sound of chains against each other.

“Why don’t we pay Alibaba a visit? We haven’t talked to him in a long time.” Indeed they hadn’t, the tattooed finalis often stuck around her, making sure she was always comfortable. Though she had tried many times to imply that she could take care of herself, the man would always feign ignorance.

He had rented her an apartment as well, where the two of them temporarily lived. Temporary because he had mentioned of leaving soon and even she had plans, though she was still unsure.

The moment Alibaba came running to him, she had anticipated the disappointed look he would give her later on. It seems like the blonde had been expecting someone else, a certain blue haired boy in particular.

The three of them moved to a more private area as she wondered why the man was suddenly silent, but she had other matters to focus on. Which was thanking Alibaba, if it weren’t for the blonde, she doubted she could even taste what ‘freedom’ was like.

The man was silent throughout her talk with Alibaba, it was unusual for the man to behave in such way. He was often the chatty person between the two of them.

“Someday I’ll return to my homeland. It’s what my savior wanted after all.”

That’s when the older man suddenly spoke up, his usual smile absent and she couldn’t help but think on how similar he was to her.

“I’ll be frank Morgianna.”  ‘Morgianna’, it was such a long time since he’d call her by her name.

“But you shouldn’t expect much from our homeland.”

Her mouth parted, seeing the man without a smile, she could tell that he was serious. Now that she thought about it, why hadn’t she asked anything concerning their homeland to him?

“But..I can’t stop you. If you really want to go then you could. Those chains are now gone, you can do whatever you feel like doing.” The smile was back, she couldn’t help but be puzzled by the man. His behavior was something she still couldn’t figure out thoroughly.

* * *

Just weeks after the dungeon conquest, Alibaba couldn’t help but be surprised on the male finalis’s appearance. The red face paint that only composed of triangles was suddenly something entirely different. Lines of silver covered his right cheek continuing down to the half of his body as the lines would form spirals along his skin.

Just after his talk with Morgianna, the man had stayed behind, claiming to discuss something important. For a while the man silent, his smile he had given to Morgianna moments before was slowly disappearing.

“Kid.” He addressed as he was surprised how low his tone had become.

“I know that this is probably unreasonable and too much to ask but, can you take care of her?”

His brows furrowed, not really sure where the situation was heading to.

“What do you mean?”

Then the man looked at him directly, his fierce eyes reminding him of a lion about to strike it’s prey, he couldn’t help but be intimidated by the look.

“Ever since my tribe has been reduced by slavery, I took it upon myself to free every finalis I could get to. Not only granting them freedom but granting them a comfortable life as well. They are my family, the moment I would free them, I have considered them as such.” The man’s eyes turned wistful, a small smile gracing his face.

The man honoured family, and he couldn’t help but remember certain people as well.

“What I’m saying is, I’m entrusting a member of my tribe to you. I’m not asking you to stick around her 24 hours a day, I just want you to guide her. That girl is unsure on how to manage her life, you who freed her should take responsibility.”

Alibaba couldn’t help but stay quiet, the words he wanted to answer was stuck in his throat. He had owed the man a lot too and the finalis was expecting him to take care of Morgianna in return. Just when he thought about settling matters on his homeland, he couldn’t drag her into that mess!

“I-I understand..” he uttered, he couldn’t deny the man, he didn’t want to start running away from responsibilities again, not now that he had the capabilities to actually fulfil it.

“Then let me introduce myself.” The man grinned, those sharp teeth once again exposing themselves.

“I’m Asimi also known as the silver finalis.”

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here I am again with a new fic. Well, not like I could help it, these ideas keep sprouting like mushrooms


End file.
